Stormy Eyes
by WittyElena
Summary: " Boom, crash all night. You scream, we fight. These words, they strike like lightning. Dark skies tell no lies like your stormy eyes.. If it's cold tonight, I'm here now "


|| "Wind blow, rain fall. We've faced it all. There's still some use in trying. Hands up, heads down.. Baby if you think there's no way out. Somewhere the sun's still shinning. Dark skies tell no lies like your stormy eyes. If it's cold tonight, I'm here now" ||

Soaked and practically freezing her ass off, Elena paced in front of the Salvatore house. She knew he was in there. She knew he could hear her pace around. He was probably rolling his eyes but she didn't care, she would speak to him. She was there now. She wouldn't leave him anymore.

|| "It's stormy out so baby let me in, I can help. I know I can. Together we're never gonna fall.. It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again. Even the worst storms gotta end. We're better if we weather it all. Together we're never gonna fall" ||

Meanwhile he was glaring at the front foor, his jaw clenched. Shaking his head, he walked back into the parlor, poured himself a drink and took a seat on one of the leather couches. He sighed, drumming his fingers on his tigh. His eyes were blazing as he stared down at the amber liquid in his crystal glass. Finally tipping his head backwards, he brought the rim of his glass to his lips and swallowed down the liquid. How much longer would she pace around there? Frustration coursed through him. Wasn't he ever enough for her? Would it always be his brother? "Damon! God dammit! I know you're in there!", Elena called out, ignoring the biting wind that went straight through her soaked clothes. He snorted as she cursed, slammed his glass down on the side table, running his hand through his tousled black hair. "Please, Damon. Let me in!", Elena's voice had turned softer, he could hear her teeth clatter, the faint beating of her heart. With a curse of his own, he rose to his feet and crossed the distance between the parlor and the front door, pulling it open just as Elena was about to knock once again. They practically slammed into each other.

|| " Boom, crash all night. You scream, we fight. These words, they strike like lightning. Dark skies tell no lies like your stormy eyes.. If it's cold tonight, I'm here now " ||

Elena crashed to the floor, a sound of surprise breaking through her pale lips. "Damon-", she started. Her eyes displayed hurt, anger and just like that he pulled his shields up instantly. If she thought she coud start yelling at him, she had another thing coming. With determination and practiced insensibility, he ushed himself up, not bothering to help her up even when she extended her hand towards him. Elena cringed, dropped her hand back to the floor. The hurt expression on her face hidden by a wet curtain of hair.

Not so elegantly, Elena moved to get up, pushing her hair behind her ear in a manner she always did when she was frustrated. As if she was taking it out on her hair. With pursed lips and stormy eyes, she exclaimed. "You can't just run off like that! Stefan and I-". He turned towards her, his expression cold and raw. "You, You don't get to tell me what to do, Gilbert!" He even had the guts to throw a vain smirk at her, which only caused her to glare. Instead of backing down, Elena emitted a sound which was strangely similar to a grunt. With surprisingly much force, she poked his chest with her finger in an accusing way. "You didn't even let me explain-" "I don't want to hear it, Elena! You obviously got what you wanted. Congratulations! I'm so thrilled for you! Just go and get mushy with my oh so great brother!", he spat right back at her, his pent up emotions released in those few sentences. "God, you're impossible!", Elena snapped barely a second later. "Stefan and I.. we're not together anymore! What you saw was a goodbye kiss! That's it! He left to find Katherine". It was the truth. It had been a goodbye kiss. She hadn't felt any passion in it, no spark behind it. The elder Salvatore watched her with disbelief, snorting. "Sure it was.. Whatever you say." He tried to act as if he didn't care yet he did.. Her words affected him.

|| " Together we're never gonna fall. It's stormy now. When you breakdown, when you can't take it all. When you're slamming your fist against the wall

Thunder can sound so frightening " ||

You are such an idiot Damon Salvatore!" she spat, cursing under her breath and stalking towards him. His well-trained poker face not fooling her anymore. "Fine, if you don't want to hear what I have to say…then you can go to hell!" Her once so tranquil chocolate eyes blazing with another load of frustration. He regarded her, capturing her hand just in time as she was about to raise it. How many times had she not tried to "slap" sense into him during these last few years? Had she not learned at all? Nobody could get away with slapping him. He whirled them around, bumping her roughly into the wall, his fist slamming into it just next to her head, the stones cracking. "Don't you even –think- about doing that.", he said in a low menacing tone. He expected her face to turn into one of horror, fear. Yet that didn't happen. She lifted her hand, a fragile expression on her features and placed it on his cheek. Her thumb skimming the line of his jaw. It was a move that he had not expected. He could feel the warmth of her hand on his cheek though her fingers were shaking. Her body was trembling, whether it was from the cold clothes or the emotions that were coursing through her, he did not know. His azure blue eyes zoomed in on her. What was she trying to do to him? She shifted her body closer to his, he could feel her wet jeans soaking his. His world seemed to spin as he felt her nimble fingers stroking the skin under his eyes where veins had appeared. She smiled small. "Don't do that.", he growled at her soft touch, his anger fading away slowly as she didn't flinch. Passion and that very specific glint of love (that very glint only Stefan used to witness appear in her eyes) was burning in her eyes – for him-. "Why not?", she asked in a nearly challenging tone. He chortled, demonstratively pulling away his fist from the wall, tiny parts of stone tumbling onto the floor. "That's why.." Staring up at him, she surprised him by winding her fingers around her wrists, causing him to lock his eyes with hers. He hadn't lost any of the characteristic passion that she had slowly fallen in love with. The atmosphere had switched in a blink of an eye. "You don't scare me, Damon. I trust you. I—I trust you with my heart.". Damon stared at her for a few good seconds, his eyes flickering over hers with a hint of vulnerability "What did you just say?" She smiled, her heart thumping a tad faster. "I trust you with my heart. I love you, Damon." He stared at her, finally hearing the words he had wanted to hear her say for months. Wondering if anyone was playing a trick on him, he questioned her with a hoarse voice "Are you serious?" Elena rolled her eyes. For a vampire, he sure was –slow-. Sighing in exasperation, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nodded , whispering a "Yes." and finally her lips were on his in a needed passionate kiss. He couldn't have denied her even if he wanted to. Damon's hands slid down her wet shirt, gripping her closer to him as they lost themselves in the kiss. A moment later he was pushing her up against brick wall. "You love me?" he gasped, breaking the kiss to allow her to catch her breath. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she nodded and locked her legs around his waist "Yes, I do." "Took you long enough", He murmured after which he pulled her closer to him, running his hands up and down her chilled sides. She smiled as his lips crashed upon hers once again, her skin warming up slowly as she tangled her numb cold fingers into his hair. The next day she woke up sneezing and with fever.. Yet she didn't care, for in the end it had been worth it. Snuggling closer into the crook of his arm, she sighed contently. Oh waiting out there in the rain for him had been more than worth it.


End file.
